Fairy tail stories
by Lilharly02
Summary: this so a whole much of fairy tail stories by me
1. Story 1

_**Chapter 1**_

 _ **A highschool for wizards story**_

lucys pov

"Hime get up its your first day of fairytail high make lots of friends"virgo said

"i got home at 2 from work why"i say rubbing my eyes

"your a singer lucy you still have school now get up the dragoneels will be over to take you with natsu and wendy"mom said as i took a shower bushed my teeth my hair got dressed and put my hair in a small side pony tail with a red ribbon on my hand a mark appeared a pink fairytail logo i packed my bag and ran down stairs got my shoes on ate then said good bye to mom

"lucy wait the dragoneels will take you"mom said as i ran out the door and to school

"im tired"i say as the gates of fairytail

"what a weirdo"girls said

"lucy-san"wendy said hugging me

"why did you run away"wendy pouted

"i didnt want to see your brother we got in a fight again and so hes still being a big baby about it"i say as we walked in

"hows a big baby"natsu said catching up

"you are i was talking to the guy for a reason and you just have to go and beat the hell out of him"i say as people looked shocked me yes me a new student talking to the most popular guy in school like that or even talking to him

"he had his hand on your shoulder"natsu said

"and we were looking at a map natsu"i say as i seen boys walk over well i know all natsus friends even his ex girlfriends im his best friend since we were 7 years old wendys was 6 back then but were like sister

"hey gray laxus sting gajeel romeo bixslow jellal"i say

"hey lucy/bunny girl/blondie"they said

"im tired"i say

"why"wendy said

"cause work kept me till 2 am then virgo being her woke me me up at 6:30 then i ran to school cause i really didint want to listen to natsu leacture me about not talking to guys even though im smarter than him"i say as the guys laugh

"natsu leactures you about that still"gray said

"i remember in elementry school he beat up someone for holding lucys hand even though the boy was just helping her"laxus said

"hey"natsu yelled

"im so jealous of her why do the act normal around the freak we'll get her for this"a girl said with long black hair

"lucy you ok"jellal said as i smiled

"yeah just thinking unlike natsu"i say as they laughed and natsu pouted

we all walked in and wendy backed up when she seen that girl with black hair she walked to me

"oh isnt it the freak wendy and her big boob friend"she said

"dear please if insult me go head because i know my boobs are huge unlike yours"i say smirking

"she talked back to the queen of the school"girls said as natsu and the boys looked over

"well at least i didnt get surgery for mine"she said

"excuse me but mine grew i just woke up one morning with huge boobs heh"i say

"well im going to make you and wendys life hell for hanging around the popular boys"she said walked away but

"excuse you but you cant do that making wendy not hang around her own brother is a bitch move no even female dogs are better than you your like trash no dirt yeah"i say

"your the freak and the whore of the school"she said as i looked at her

"now calling me a freak is ok but a whore would be you"i say smiling as she slapped me

"lucy-san"wendy said as i touched my cheek

"your scared your weak"she said as i looked at her and smirked

"hitting someone is rude"i say

"well can hit anyone"she said

"so your a bully"i say

"im the queen i rule"she said

"a real queen is nice and takes care of her people not what you do so im taking the queen title and if you dont like it then fight me but that would be a bad mood even ask erza"i say as erza appeared

"lucy"erza said hugging me

the girl went to hit me so i pushed erza to the side and got hit

"shes weak shes all bark and not bite"she said as i held my stomach

"magic change dragon slayer magic"i say as Star appeared she gold and white color her eyes pink

my clothes changed into a dress that went to my knees heels and my hair to my waist and down then my clothes and heels are red orange

"magic change"she said

"i can us any magic"i say getting up

"lucy you got in another fight"star said

"it wasnt my fault this time she attacked me and me and erza were hugging you know what shut up star"i say as she just sighed

"even her exceed hates her"she said as star attacked her the girl hit star

"star"i yell catching her

"i...im o...o..."star said as a dark aura went aound me

"you hurt my best friend"i say

"fire wind light iron dark earth dragon punch"i sy punching her like 10 times

"uhhhh luce you over did it"natsu said as i changed back

"did i. im sorry"i say bowing

"inoccent lucy come out after lucy beats the hell out of someone then we get lucy lucy"gray said

"im sorry"i say as i caught up

"come on child lucy"natsu said

"im not a child"i say sticking my tongue out natsu grabbed it

"ahhhh"i say

"dont do it again or ill grab it again"natsu said as i nodded and he let it go

"gray-san natsus mean"i say hugging him and got a piggie back ride

"weeeeee"i say as gray just has a -_- face on and natsu took me off and put me in his shoulder

"such a child"natsu said

"natsu-san"i say kissing his cheek

"lucy gross"natsu said as i jumped off and ran away crying


	2. Part 2: First Day Of School

_part 2: first day of school_

after i ran away i started laughing

"ok now after that i have to go to"i say as i bumped into a girl with blue hair no wait levy

"levy sorry"i say as she smiled

"its nothing really this happens a lot by bullies"levy said

"hello your the knew queen you took it from the old one i would be you servent"a girl with pink hair said

"no your my friend im not mean like i said a queen loves her people so im going to turn this school around"i say as she hugged me

"thank you so much my parents were going to make me go to sabortooth cause of that girl now i can tell them that theres a nicer person as our queen"she said

"im lucy"i say

"im aries"aries said

"come on levy no ones bullying my friends"i say as she smiled

"you beat the hell out of her didnt you when she said she bullied people"levy said as juvia was runnig from girls

"get back here water freak"the girls stopped as they seen me

"i...its the girl who took the title queen"they said

"no bullying or 1 hour after school with erza and a demon soul mira"i say as they bowing many times saying sorry to juvia and me

"lucy thank you"juvia said hugging me

"lucy beat the hell out of the girl and took the title"levy said

"did the girl say that she bullies people we all know of what lucy did and why"lissana said as her and mira walk over

"heh it got around fast"i say

"well your now the queen,the strongest person here of course"mira said

"my schedule i forgot it at home when i ran out cause i didnt want to sit for 5 minutes listening to natsus stupid lecture about not asking random guys to find out where the caffe cause they just want to sleep with me sometime i just want to hit him with so much magic he sleeps for a year"i say

"but then youll freak out and start crying that you hurt natsu"lissana said

"oh right damn my feelings"i say

"you liked natsu since you seen him i remember when natsu got his first girlfriend after he told you that she broke up with him you almost killed her"mira said

"it was th best day of my life almost killing that whore"i say cutely scareing them

"but natsu doesnt like me. im just his best friend just friends nothing more but"i say as i seen angel

"angel"i yelled running and hugging her

"lucy"angel said as i seen sting talking to a girl

"you havent told him"i say

"you havent told natsu"angel said

"point taken but i'll help"i say walking over

"sting"i say hugging him

"i missed you so much hows angel"i say as the girl ran away from me glaring at her

"shes fine"sting said as angel walked over

"lucy"angel said blushing

"oh angel thats right i forgot my schedule crap"i say

"hey luggie"natsu said as i lucy kicked him

"ow~ what the hell i was just giving this to you"natsu said as i he gave me my schedule

"baka"i say running away blushing

"lucyssssssssssss blushhingngggg"happy said as i stopped and happy hugged me

"hey happy do you know where 2 - 5 is"i say as he nodded and took me

"thank you happy"i say as the bell rang

"aye lets go in"happy said as we did after 5 minutes students ran in and sat while the teacher walked in

"ok so were going to have nw student shes already here ok then"gildarts said

"Hello im lucy-"i was cut off by natsu gray and gajeel walking in late

"their going to get it"levy said

"Fulbuster Redfox and Dragoneel"i say as they stopped

"crap"natsu said

"why are you late im giving you all a hour lecture after school and if you miss ill beat the crap out of you. you remember last time"i say as they nod and bow saying sorry

"ok so after school at my house"i say as they nod and run to their seats

"ok im lucy heartifilia im super nice unless you make me mad i have a exceed named star my magic is magic change so all"i say as i a boy stood up

"i could beat a weak girl like you"he said

"you a magic cancle wizard so no matter what you win fights am i right"i say as he walked down

"yep so everyones weak"he said

"gildarts is it alright if we have a magic fight"i say as he nodded

i just stood there while the boy wouldnt let me use magic

"you know a great magic wizard just doesnt learn magic they learn to fight without it for this kinda situation"i say grabbing my whip {the one virgo gave her}

"this is a celestail whip"i say hitting him he blocked it so it wraped around a pole and tried to hit me but i swong around and hit him in his back making him fall

"s...she beat me with just a whip"he said

"yeah well i learned more than magic with natsu we learned to fight with out magic"i say as i walked to my seat right next to levy juvia and natsu i was rigth next to the window

"the bell rang 20 minutes later and i went to math

"ok sit by sting"she said as i nod and sit by him and angel

"hey angel sting"i say sitting between them

after a hour i went to music

"ok since your new why dont you sing first"teach said

"ok"i say

 _ **little me - little mix**_

 _ **She lives in the shadow of a lonely girl**_  
 _ **Voice so quiet you don't hear a word,**_  
 _ **Always talking but she can't be heard,**_  
 _ **You can see there if you catch her eye,**_  
 _ **I know she's brave but it's trapped inside,**_  
 _ **Scared to talk but she don't know why,**_  
 _ **Wish I knew back then**_  
 _ **What I know now.**_  
 _ **Wish I could somehow**_  
 _ **Go back in time and maybe listen to my own advice.**_  
 _ **I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out,**_  
 _ **Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder,**_  
 _ **Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful,**_  
 _ **Everything she doesn't see,**_  
 _ **You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out,**_  
 _ **And know that right here, right now,**_  
 _ **You can be beautiful, wonderful,**_  
 _ **Anything you wanna be,**_  
 _ **Little me**_  
 _ **Yeah, you got a lot of time to act your age,**_  
 _ **You can't write a book from a single page,**_  
 _ **Hands on the clock only turn one way,**_  
 _ **(Yeah)**_  
 _ **Run too fast and you'll risk it all,**_  
 _ **Can't be afraid to take a fall,**_  
 _ **Felt so big but she looks so small,**_  
 _ **Wish I knew back then**_  
 _ **What I know now.**_  
 _ **Wish I could somehow**_  
 _ **Go back in time and maybe listen to my own advice.**_  
 _ **I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out,**_  
 _ **Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder,**_  
 _ **Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful,**_  
 _ **Everything she doesn't see.**_  
 _ **(Know that right here, right now)**_  
 _ **You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out,**_  
 _ **And know that right here, right now,**_  
 _ **You can be beautiful, wonderful,**_  
 _ **Anything you wanna be, oh,**_  
 _ **Little me**_  
 _ **Little me, yeah**_  
 _ **Tell you one thing I would say to her**_  
 _ **I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out,**_  
 _ **Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder,**_  
 _ **Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful,**_  
 _ **Everything she doesn't see.**_  
 _ **(You got to) you gotta speak up, (You got to) you gotta shout out,**_  
 _ **And know that right here, right now,**_  
 _ **You can be beautiful, wonderful,**_  
 _ **Anything you wanna be,**_  
 _ **Little me**_  
 _ **I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out,**_  
 _ **Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder,**_  
 _ **Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful,**_  
 _ **Everything she doesn't see.**_  
 _ **You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out,**_  
 _ **And know that right here, right now,**_  
 _ **You can be beautiful, wonderful,**_  
 _ **Anything you wanna be,**_  
 _ **I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out,**_  
 _ **Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder,**_  
 _ **Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful,**_  
 _ **Everything she doesn't see.**_  
 _ **You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out,**_  
 _ **And know that right here, right now,**_  
 _ **You can be beautiful, wonderful,**_  
 _ **Anything you wanna be,**_  
 _ **Little me**_

"wow its really lucy from Kitty Star"a girl said as guys looked at me

{"ok i'll tell you people reading kitty star is a famous band with 3 girls in the sexies outfits singing im not proud of being one but in a month i can get my own band and i would have to be one i can wear normal clothes and sing songs i want to sing sure i love the other 2 girls but i hate the band name and clothes and why i stayed tell 2 am was because i didnt fell like going to sing but i had to it took longer ok now back to the story"lucy said}

"kitty star"angel said as the bell rang

i grabbed my bag and sing and angel

"dont tell anyone i like hidding my band name from natsu or you know"i say as they nod

"it will be our secret"i say

"what secret"wendy said

"nothing"we say

"is it that lucys from skitty star i found out looking at a music video natsu also seen it but he doesnt know"wendy said

"please dont tell him"i say as she nods we walk to lunch and i sit with natsu and everyone

"oh my god it really is her"a guy said walking over

"can i have you autograph"he said

"thats will be $25 from the famous kitty star singer"mira said as natsu looked confused

"ok"he said as i sighed it and mira took the money

"kitty star lucys not in that lucy doesnt sing"natsu said as everyone looked away

"you all know"i say

"were not stupid lucy we watched taht video and wendy told us"erza said

"screen shots"loke said showing me

"pervert i hate those costumes"i say as he looked at them

"i dont know i would love to see lucy in this one"loke said showing everyone

"i could make that happen for $100 and everyone gets to see lucy in that"mira said

"i'll pay"loke said paying mira

"ok i'll get the costume and lucy will be in it"mira said

"like i say lucy doesnt sing and she cant sing shes lucy shes a bad singer"natsu said as mira came bakc with the bunny costume

"i cant sing huh"i say taking it and changing then walking back into the lunch room and walking on stage

"why is lucy on stage"natsu said

 _ **Don't do love, don't do friends**_  
 _ **I'm only after success**_  
 _ **Don't need a relationship**_  
 _ **I'll never soften my grip**_

 _ **Don't want cash, don't want card**_  
 _ **Want it fast, want it hard**_  
 _ **Don't need money, don't need fame**_  
 _ **I just want to make a change**_  
 _ **I just wanna change**_

 _ **I just wanna change**_

 _ **I just wanna change**_

 _ **I just wanna change**_

 _ **I just wanna change**_

 _ **I know exactly what I want and who I want to be**_  
 _ **I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine**_  
 _ **I'm now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecy**_  
 _ **Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh**_

 _ **One track mind, one track heart**_  
 _ **If I fail, I'll fall apart**_  
 _ **Maybe it is all a test**_  
 _ **Cause I feel like I'm the worst**_  
 _ **So I always act like I'm the best**_

 _ **If you are not very careful**_  
 _ **Your possessions will possess you**_  
 _ **TV taught me how to feel**_  
 _ **Now real life has no appeal**_  
 _ **It has no appeal**_

 _ **It has no appeal**_

 _ **It has no appeal**_

 _ **It has no appeal**_

 _ **It has no appeal**_

 _ **I know exactly what I want and who I want to be**_  
 _ **I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine**_  
 _ **I'm now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecy**_  
 _ **Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh**_

 _ **I know exactly what I want and who I want to be**_  
 _ **I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine**_  
 _ **I'm now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecy**_  
 _ **Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh**_

 _ **I'm gonna live, I'm gonna fly,**_  
 _ **I'm gonna fail, I'm gonna die,**_  
 _ **I'm gonna live, I'm gonna fly**_  
 _ **I'm gonna fail, gonna die, die, die, die**_

 _ **I know exactly what I want and who I want to be**_  
 _ **I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine**_  
 _ **I'm now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecy**_  
 _ **Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh**_

 _ **I know exactly what I want and who I want to be**_  
 _ **I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine**_  
 _ **I'm now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecy**_  
 _ **Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh**_

 _ **Da-da-dum...**_  
 _ **Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh**_

"its really lucy from kitty star shes even in one of the outfits"girls said

"shes hot"guys said having nosebleeds

natsus pov

"lucy was sing she can sing of course she can"i thought as she stopped i guess the end of the song then

"its really lucy from kitty star shes even in one of the outfits"girls said

"shes hot"guys said having nosebleeds

"what the hell those guys are having nosebleeds just because lucys in a hot costume damn it now im jealous wait if she wears these costumes all the time then she likes having everyones looking at her why do i have to jealous just because i liked her since we met but she sees us as friends and only friends"i thought as i got up and took my jacket off and put in on lucy and pulled her to a classroom

"get dressed"i sy throwing her clothes at her and turned around so she could

after she did she tapped my shoulder

"whats your problem"lucy said

"why didnt you tell me you were in that stupid band it like you love being in almost naked constumes"i say

"you never even asked if i did and no i dont i hate the constumes in a month i can stop wearing them and just sing what i want your a jerk your a idiot dense and a asshole"lucy said slapping me then walking out

lucys pov

the bell rang after i walked out and i went to class after school i walked home

gray and gajeel showed up

"natsus going to get beat for this"gray said

"me and natsu arent friends at the time so he could go die in a ditch for all i care"i say

"why what happen after natsu pulled you away"gray said

"he said i loved all the constumes they make me wear i hate them im glad i only have a month left to be there so can make my own but he didnt ask he just said he pisses me off this is it im down i never want to be natsus friend again"i say

"so your final about that i thought you liked him"gajeel said

"i do but im done im just done with him getting mad for every little thing i do"i say

"ok so can we leave"gray said

"nope now about being late"i say

2 minutes later

"im down leave"i say as they left

"lucy the dragoneels are coming over for dinner get ready"mom said

"alright mom"i say as i get dressed

"hey daddy how was work"i say as he walked in

"it was ok"dad said as he got dressed in nicer clothes and the door bell rang

"i'll be back"i say as virgo opened the door

i grabbed my necklace natsu gave me

"i hate him but why do i feel like i dont want to give it back"i thought as i walked stairs

"lucy-san did you and my brother have a fight again"wendy said as i walked to natsu

"im done with you and your friendship natsu"i say giving him the necklace and walking away leaving him shocked

"lucy just gave back the necklace back"wendy said as everyone as shocked

"but luce"natsu said

"im done natsu your mean and you never consider my feelings when you say something dont call or talk to me natsu our friendship is no more"i say as i ran to my room and locked the door i started crying

"natsu would be telling why are you crying theres no need to cry you just smile it off"i say laughing a bit as i cried more

natsus pov

"im done with you and your friendship natsu" lucy said as she gave back the necklace i bought for her bac my eyes widen

"lucy just gave back the necklace back"wendy said as everyone as shocked

"but luce-"i say

"im done natsu your mean and you never consider my feelings when you say something dont call or talk to me natsu our friendship is no more"lucy said as she ran up stairs

"shes right i never did at school i just said those things without asking if she loved looking like that"i thought as i ran up stairs

 _cliffhanger_

 _what will happen? will lucy and natsu never tell how they feel? will lucy hate natsu no matter what her heart says? will natsu find another girl to love? or will something happen where lucy and natsu have to help eachother to save the school? will that guy that lucy beat up come back for revange? will that girl come back or revange?_

 _who knows what will happen find out tomorrow when i can update...3_


	3. Lucy and natsu and lucys brother

No ones pov

natsu ran up the stairs to lucys door to her her crying

"luce i... _sigh_ im sorry"natsu said

"your not sorry"lucy said as she unlocked the door opening door

"lucy i am sorry because i...i love you"natsu said as lucy eyes widen

"no your just saying things"lucy said as natsu put his hands on her cheeks and pulled her closer and their lips connected...as they parted lucy was blushing darker than erzas hair so was natsu

"i...love you too"lucy said hugging natsu

"yay now im hungry"wendy said pulling us down stairs to eat

"she looks happy like she once was"layla said

"but i still worry will it change when he comes back"jude said

"thats right our son is coming home after running away with that whore he left lucy she cried every day after that but she found happiness but he'll be here in a month what will we tell her"layla said

"we wont cause if we do she'll start crying again and i hate seeing her like that"igneel said

"lets see when she sees her brother again i wanna know what she does"grandeeny said

"we will wait till she finds out"layla said

time skip a month

"i getting out of that band"lucy said hugging natsu {their at school}

"whats your band name"levy said

"dragons to the stars"lucy said smiling

"because natsu likes dragons and you like stars"wendy said as lucy nodded

the bell rang and we went to class

"ok kids we have 2 knew students"teacher said as a boy with blonde hair and a girl with blue walked in

"hi my names sting im 17"

"hi my names lily im 16"she said

"ok lily you can sit infront of lucy and sting you can sit infront of natsu"teacher said as they did

"hi im lily"she said to me as i just looked at her

"i said hi"she said as she went to hit me but sting stopped her

"dear lily hit me and watch what will happen"i say making the guys in class have nose bleeds but natsu and his friends

"lucy whats wrong"levy-chan said

"nothing levy-chan im just talking to the girl who ruined my childhood"i say as she looked at me

"your that winny girl who i beat up then ran away with your brother your still crying about it brat"she said as i stood up and glared at her everyone was scared even erza

"so scary"lily said as i took a breath in and out i grabbed her chin and pulled her face near mine

"watch who you talk to"i say letting her go her eyes were wide

"im going to work im dont want to be near a whore today"i say as natsu followed me so did his friends and mine

"lucy why do you hate that girl so much"lissana asked

"well i guess it started when i was 14 me and my brother were really close he was my hero always protected me from people but there was this girl she was popalur so she always beat up on me cause i was really smart my brother started dating her and then he started to protect me less i seen them making out once and i was shocked that my brother who was always with me left me alone more but then he didnt come home once i staid up all night until he didnt with her they were drunk and i yelled at him telling him why. why would he leave me for a whore he slapped me saying that i need to respected her and so i did i loved my brother dearly until she staid all night that night i wanted in i was morning to see them both naked i yelled and screamed saying 'i wish you would leave with your whore if you dont love as you did then leave i dont need a brother who dates a whore anymore you stopped protecting me you stopped hanging out with me so just leave cause it would save me tears of crying asking my self why what have i done to you to make you hate me' he looked at me shocked then i walked to lily who was dressed and i punched her sting tried pulling me off but once he did i already beat the hell out of her he yelled at me then he punched my stomach and then i punched him making him fall and said 'im done with your toture just leave my life cause i dont need a baster like you as a brother' and then they left forever i regreted everything i never told my parents why sting left but i started to not care i became cold and lonely to the maids everyone for a whole year then i start to sing and it made me forget i guess i sound like a trouble child now or a huge bitch"i say as natsu hugged me

"its ok lucy i will never let anyone hurt you again"natsu said as sting walked to me

"lucy"sting said as lily walked out

"why do i have to say sorry she beat the crap out of both of us i would have hit her if you did make us leave and go far away and why are we back"lily said

"im done lily were threw im little sisters right she was always right"sting said as lily slapped him

"so you wanna hit"i say punching her and beating the crap out of her again

"still love my job"i say laughing

"ok lucy no hitting"sting said as i punched him and he fell to the floor

"only natsu can say that you have to earn my trust i dont give it easy"i say as i smiled and helped him up

"wait lucy the nerd got a boyfriend"sting said

"hey im lucy the hot nerd plus i sing every guy wants to date me"i say as stoing started laughing

"lucy please date us"15 boys said

"im sorry but im dating natsu you can take it up with him"i say as they run away

"lucy heartifilia"a man said

"hai"i say

"we need you to come this way"a man said he was in a jacket pants and he looked around my age he had ink color hair and a scar on his nose

i went to hit him but he dodged it

"damn it rogue stop running away"i yell as we laugh

"how are you little one"rogue said

"im not little i have a boyfrined"i say

"nerd lucy with who"rogue said as i kissed natsu

"nerd lucy with natsu the play boy"rogue said

"how much is she paying you"rogue said

"ass"i say kicking him

"and its lucy the hot nerd"i say

"hot nerd?"sting and rogue said

"no its lucy the naughty nerd"natsu said as rogue and sting glared at him

"no no its lucy the hot naughty and bitchy nerd"mira said

"you mean sexy naughty bitchy nerd"wendy said

"girls shut up"i say covering their mouth

"were just saying what you told us to say come on dont lie lu"levy said smiling and i pouted but also looked cute while looked a sad pouty face

mira starts taking pictures

"now lucy look happy cute"mira said as i did

"now mad cute"mira said as i did

"now get into this"mira said giving me a cat costume

"nya"i say looking cute

"ok were done now time to sell these"mira said as i nod

"what the hell"natsu sting and rigue said

"lucy and mira have a weird relationship"levy said

"yeah we think they might kiss"juvia said

"you guys ae perverts and we did that once by aciddent"i say as we walk back over

"wait you guys kissed"laxus said

"yeah we just did by aciddent"mira said as we laughed

"really"natsu said as natsu and laxus started pushing our head together and we kick the side

"you believed me and lucy kissed ha"mira said as me and the girls left laughing

"so much fun"juvia said

"yep"we say

 _sorry i havent updated in a couple of days but ive been tking care of my brothers kitty with her medacine and everything i hope you liked bye bye_

 _~jazzi_


	4. Jealous lucy

"i cant believe the thought me and mira kissed"i say as they nod

"lucy"a girl with baby blue hair said as she walked to me

"im sorry of how i treated i was jealous of you"angel said

"Well i guess im sorry to"i say as she looked confused as i slapped her

"lucy"everyone yelled

"no no i deserve that"angel said

"your damn right your lucky i dont do worse"i yell as everyone shocked

"but the past is the past"i say smiling

"yukino"mark said he looked drunk

"hey"angel said (yukino is angel)

"hey mark"i say kissing his cheek

"hey cutie"he said and didnt look fazed

"ok this ones for angel *punch* this ones for hitting me in middle school *kick* and this one is just being a dick to angel asshole *punch*"i say

"lucy"angel said

"oh and you and angel are threw get near her again and well i have my boyfriend beat you up"i say

"lucyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"angel said crying i blushed

*flash*

"mira"i yell as angel hugged me tighter

"im sorry"angel said as i patted her head she kissed my cheek making natsu and sting fall on the floor

"i knew i wouldnt want to tell anyione this but hey angel i know how we can make those boys there have nose bleeds"i say as she looked confused then got it

*kiss*

the boys fell on the floor

"they thought we really kissed"i say as me and the girls laugh{angels laughing too)

"your girlfriends cruel"laxus said

"your sisters cruel"natsu said to my brother

"natsu-kun thinks im cruel"i say fake crying

"no no your not cruel"natsu said as he got up and kissed my forehead

"im not cruel what kind of boyfriend are you"i say

"natsu just shut up i can fix this"sting said

"me and lily had..."sting said

"shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up i dont want to remember"i say shaking

"i was going to say"sting said as i punched him 10 times

"onii-chan rogue-nii i think i killed sting-nii"i say cutely

"she can play it of to make us forget"rogue said as i punched him 10 times

"wahhhhhhh what happen"i say sting got up

"lucy"he yelled

"sting-nii didnt die damn"i say jumping on him

"sting-nii my boobs got bigger"i say as natu blushed and sting

"no bad lucy no saying things like that and you cant have a boyfriend i dont trust him" sting said

"but i love natsu"i say blushing

"hes my only happiness from when you left why cant you understand"i say

"wait natsu arent you dating Luki"angel said as my hearted shatters

"no and whos that"natsu said

"hes a playboy lucy you cant love one"a voice said as i walked away

"i have to go to the bathroom i'll be back"i say as i walked away but i wasnt going back i grabbed my bag and went to work

i got work and i started to sing

 _ **I shoulda known when I got you alone**_  
 _ **That you were way too into me to know**_  
 _ **This isn't love boy, this ain't even close**_  
 _ **But you always think we're something that we're not**_  
 _ **And now you call me every single night**_  
 _ **I only answer cause I'm too polite**_  
 _ **We happened once, or maybe it was twice**_  
 _ **Yeah you always make it hard for me to stop**_  
 _ **But you always think we're something that we're not**_

 _ **Hey!**_

 _ **You wanna be more than just friends**_  
 _ **I can't go through this again**_  
 _ **Stop trying get inside my head**_  
 _ **Don't wanna do more than hookup**_  
 _ **It's getting stupid cause**_  
 _ **I shoulda known but I forgot**_  
 _ **That you think we're something that we're not**_

 _ **Hey!**_

 _ **I hear you're telling every one you know**_  
 _ **That I'm the one like you cant let me go**_  
 _ **And you just keep on blowing up my phone**_  
 _ **Cause you never seem to know when you should stop**_  
 _ **Don't introduce me to any of your friends**_  
 _ **Delete my number, don't call me again**_  
 _ **We had some fun, but now it's gonna end**_  
 _ **But you always made it hard for me to stop**_  
 _ **Now you always think we're something that we're not**_

 _ **Hey!**_

 _ **You wanna be more than just friends**_  
 _ **I can't go through this again**_  
 _ **Stop trying get inside my head**_  
 _ **Don't wanna do more than hookup**_  
 _ **It's getting stupid cause**_  
 _ **I shoulda known but I forgot**_  
 _ **That you think we're something that we're not**_

 _ **Hey!**_

 _ **Something that we're not**_  
 _ **Hey!**_  
 _ **You think we're something that we're not**_  
 _ **Yeah, you think we're something that we're**_

 _ **Not gonna happen dude**_

 _ **You wanna be more than just friends**_  
 _ **I can't go through this again**_  
 _ **Stop trying get inside my head**_  
 _ **Don't wanna do more than hookup**_  
 _ **It's getting stupid cause**_  
 _ **I shoulda known but I forgot**_  
 _ **That you think we're something that we're not**_

 _ **Hey!**_

 _ **You think we're something that we're not**_  
 _ **Something that we're not**_  
 _ **Something**_  
 _ **You think we're something that we're not**_  
 _ **But you think we're something that we're not**_

"ok good"director said as Luna handed me my phone

"theres been a boy by natsu 3 calling"luna said as i changed his contact to 'asshole'

i turned my phone off

"im going to a hotel"i say as i left and went to a 5 star hotel

i paid and go to my room i opened the door and closed and locked it i laid down on the bed i changed my phone and fell asleep

i woke up and it was 9 am

"im not going to school"i say as i go down stairs get coffee and leave with my stuff

"nevermind i dont want to die by mom"i say as i walked to the school and walked to class everyone was shocked i was late i sat down

"lucy why wore you late"teacher asked

"i didnt feel good"i say coldly

"no additude lucy"teacher said as i smiled

"if you wanna see addituded i can show you"i say coldly again

"ok class since one of you once to be brat well be doing nothing"teacher said as i went on my phone and had a strawberry flavored loly pop in my mouth

"hey teach sorry for being late"natsu and his friends said

"it doesnt matter were doing nothing"teacher said

"why"gajeel said as he looked at me glaring at the teacher

"oh uhh you know just a day o...off"teacher said as i smirked

"lucys being a bitch dont you like"a guy said

"i knew"a girl said as i rolled my eyes and stood up

"im done hanging out with losers all damn day i have a important life than going to this stupid school"i say as i walk out

levys pov

"lu-chan hasnt been at school for the first period"i thought as she walked in

"lucy why are you late"

"i wasnt feeling good"lu-chan said coldly

"no additude lucy"teacher said as lu smiled

"if you wanna see addituded i can show you"lu-chan said coldly

"ok class since one of you once to be brat well be doing nothing"teacher said

"hey teach sorry for being late"natsu and his friends said

"it doesnt matter were doing nothing"teacher said

"why"gajeel said as he looked at lu-chan who was glaring at the teacher

"oh uhh you know just a day o...off"teacher said as

"lucys being a bitch dont you like"a guy said

"i knew"a girl said as i rolled my eyes and lu-chan stood up

"im done hanging out with losers all damn day i have a important life than going to this stupid school"lu-chan said walking out

"she didnt even look at natsu did they have a fight or maybe she's jealous of that girl angel made up"i thought as natsu and i ran after her

"lu-chan you seem kinda of"i say but she stopped me

"seem kinda what bitchy cold heartless"lu-chan said

"thats not what im saying whats wrong"i asked as sting and rogue walked over sting was mad

"lucy where were you mom and dad are worried sick"sting said

"im 16 years old i can stay out all night and you dont have to worry"lu-chan said

"we will worry. now where have you been"sting said

"hotel i didnt want to go home"lu-chan said

"your jealous"i say out load as she glared at me

"jealous of who"lu-chan said

"of luki one shes not real"i say as lu-chan looked away

"me jealous nope"lu-chan said

"suuuurrreee your arent"i say as she looked like she want to kill me

"wait wait wait so lucy didnt come home last night is because she got jealous"sting said as lucy blushed

"dont you judge me"lu-chan said blushing

*flash*

"jealous lucys a bitch"mira said as she was in a wall

"i can be the biggest bitch you know so dont push it"lu-chan said

"sure you can"sting said as lucy smirked

"sting your a ass hole and im better than you no matter what"lucy said laughing

"god shes a demon"sting said as rogue looked at lucy

"and rogue why do you have a scar on your nose its weirf and your hair style"lucy said

"yep"rogue said

"this the asshole of them all"lucy said looking at him

"what!what did i do"natsu said

"..."

"hello"

"..."

natsu walked away and lucy followed


End file.
